


Precipitating Change

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Jealousy, Lust, No Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Ororo Munroe is feeling sorry for herself and longing for someone she is sure she can never have, namely Logan.I wrote this a while ago and thought it was finally time to share it.





	Precipitating Change

He was thinking about her again, about Jean Grey. Ororo knew Logan was thinking about Jean because he had stopped by that painting in the hallway outside her office, the one that had always been Jean’s favorite. He would probably stand there half a minute longer and then wander off sullenly like he always did. Ororo was filled with conflicting emotions every time she watched him do this. She understood that he had loved Jean, that he was hurting because of what he had been forced to do to her, but Jean had been gone a year now and the two of them had never even had a real relationship. More than that, watching him mourn for Jean hurt because from the moment Logan set foot in Xavier’s School, Ororo had cared about him. She had cared about him and maybe even loved him and he had never even noticed her. How could he possibly notice Ororo with Jean there to distract him? 

And then, even after Jean was gone, Logan still hadn’t noticed Ororo. That was what hurt the most. Jean had been her friend and she missed her too. It had sucked like hell to be jealous of a friend like that and then to be jealous of woman who died.... And the loneliness of living in the same building with a man who barely knew she existed, that hurt as deeply as Jean’s loss ever did. After all this time, Ororo didn’t know what to do about that except to just try to face one day at a time. It wasn’t as if she had an unhappy life. She had a fulfilling career. She loved teaching the mutant kids. She loved running the school. She knew she was making a difference in the world and had every reason to be happy. But she loved Logan too and knowing that he was never going to love her in return was killing her. 

Logan was still in the hallway. Maybe he’d forgotten about the appointment. Ororo went out and stood behind him. “It’s time for the interview,” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder as a means of drawing him out of his thoughts and just as an excuse to touch him. 

“Right,” he said, following her down to the conference room where they were to meet a potential new teacher. 

Ororo stepped into the room to meet the applicant, a woman by the name of Kari Blake, and almost did a double take. Kari was a redhead beauty who was dressed wholly inappropriately for a job interview and even more so for a job interview at school. Her skirt was too short, her blouse was too low cut, and even worse, her eyes were immediately directed at Logan. Ororo took a breath and decided that it wouldn’t be helpful to be judgmental. Maybe Kari was a really good teacher. The least she could do was give the woman a chance. 

Introductions were made and the interview began. Storm had a list of questions to ask. She asked each one but found it difficult to pay attention to the answers she was being given. All she could really focus on was the fact that Logan was watching Kari and he wasn’t just looking at her eyes. He was checking her out. He wasn’t being rude or blatant about it but when Kari conveniently dropped a pen on the floor and bent down to pick it up, he didn’t avert his eyes, he definitely saw right down her shirt. By the time it was over, and Storm told Kari they would get back to her, she was absolutely fuming. 

“Well, what did you think?” Ororo asked Logan as casually as she could. 

“I think you should hire her,” Logan said, getting to his feet as he seemed to think they were done. 

“Why?” Ororo asked, a little angry. 

“You heard her, she has twelve years of experience,” Logan said, a little confused at Ororo’s antagonistic tone. 

“That’s why you want to hire her?” Ororo asked, the room was growing colder and a few papers on the table started to blow around. 

“What’s gotten into you?” 

“You don’t think she dressed unprofessionally?” Ororo said, knowing it really wasn’t a very good reason not to hire Kari but she couldn’t quite let it go. 

“We have a dress code. She won’t come to work like that.” Logan said with a shrug, still not understanding what Storm was all upset about, 

“She won’t come to work at all. I’m not hiring her,” Storm marched after the room, barely able to bite back her emotions. 

“Storm…” Logan went after her but she tried to ignore him. “Storm...Ororo!” 

She stopped walking when he used her real name and let him catch up to her and stand in front of her. There were clouds forming in the hallway as she struggled to keep from bursting into frustrated angry tears. 

“Ororo, you were the one who said we needed a new teacher as soon as possible. What’s got you so determined that you don’t want this one?” 

She couldn’t tell him though. She couldn’t tell him that the reason she wouldn’t hire Kari was because it would hurt too much to see him watching Kari with lust day after day the way he had in the interview just then. It would hurt like it had when he’d done the same with Jean. He was waiting for an answer. Ororo’s jaw trembled and a rain started to fall in the hallway. 

“I just don’t think she’s a good fit,” Ororo finally managed to say. 

“This rain falling here in the hallway tells me it’s more than that,” Logan pointed out. 

“It’s not. I’m just having a bad day,” Storm tried to argue but Logan wasn’t moving, he wasn’t buying it. Ororo didn’t care if he believed her or not, she went past him and went back to her room and try and calm herself before facing the rest of the day. 

The weather was bad all day. Late that afternoon Logan found Storm in the library. Out the window was a pouring rainstorm with lightning and high winds. “Are you doing that?” he asked her. 

Storm looked up from the book she hadn’t really been reading. “Yeah. Sorry.” she cleared up the weather moments later but it didn’t stop her from still looking sad. 

Logan sat down across from her in one of the reading chairs with a sigh. “I’m not leaving until you tell me why you’re making hurricanes out there.” 

“Then you’re gonna be sitting there a long time,” she said simply. 

“How bad can it possibly be that you can’t tell me?” he asked. “You didn’t kill someone did you?” 

“You want to know what’s bothering me? What’s bothering me is the way you looked at Kari during that interview….the way you look at that painting every day… but you never seem to notice the woman right in front of you who has been in love with you for years!” Ororo got to her feet crying. Logan looked stunned. “You don’t have to say anything,” she went on. “I won’t mention it again. Just pretend this never happened.” 

Storm fled back to her room. She had never done so much fleeing or crying in one day like this. She knew she had probably ruined everything with her admission. At least though, with it out in open, maybe she could finally end things and move on somehow. It would be awkward between them for a few days and then they’d figure out how to be friends. Or so she hoped. But she knew that wasn’t gonna happen. He would leave. He would get scared because she’d admitted to loving him and he would leave probably before the end of the week. Well, that might be for the best too. 

Late that night there was a knock on Ororo’s door. It was probably one of those teen girl students with a boyfriend problem again. She wasn’t sure why they thought she had the answers. She was terrible with relationships. The events of today had been proof enough of that. Storm opened the door and found Logan standing there. 

He was silent a moment. “You should have said something before now. If you had, I’d have done this sooner.” He stepped closer to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her firmly. 

By the time he pulled away Ororo was breathless. “But I thought…?” she started to ask. 

“That I hadn’t noticed you? How could I not? You’ve been bewitching me for months. I just assumed you were off limits.” 

“I’m not…” Ororo said, hardly able to believe it. 

Then Logan was kissing her again. Storm pushed the door to her room shut behind them.


End file.
